


Made for Temptation

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Pining, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin was more than just a servant, he was a walking, talking time-bomb of temptation.





	Made for Temptation

There was potential there.

That babbling mouth of Merlin's, so often ripe with insults and innuendo, bitten red and wet as Merlin fumbled to dress Arthur, lips so close to Arthur's own that he'd only to lean a hairs-breadth closer to taste them, was a constant temptation.

Then there were those damnable fingers of Merlin's. Long, delicate, always touching Arthur's skin, using the task of dressing him to linger at throat and wrist, every brush of fingertips sending fevered lust deep into Arthur's groin. A heated touch that made it impossible not to think about what other uses Merlin's fingers could be put to. And oh, how Arthur wanted to find out.

A slim body, taller than Arthur much as he was loath to admit it, that crowded him. Eyes, challenging Arthur at every turn, with hungry looks and drawn-out gazes that drove Arthur wild with desire. A deep voice, whispering sometimes in his ear, sometimes shouting, too, but always, always a siren's lure.

Yes, there was potential there, potential to give in, to pull them both into an ecstatic dance of fevered exploration. But Arthur didn't want to push it. Arthur needed more than just a moment's descent into lusty madness. He needed it to be forever.

If he hadn't stumbled then, it would have been always denied, yet somehow his body was leading him where he'd ordinarily not dared to go. Too close, his lips touched Merlin's a brief moment. His mind went blank, unsure of what to do next.

But Merlin didn't pull back, didn't berate Arthur for being an idiot or a princely prat who was demanding something ignoble.  Instead, he leaned in, mouth hot against Arthur's, exploring, taking, the movement between them growing more heated with every wild heartbeat.

Ragged breath and skin exploring skin and oh, those fingertips, and Arthur knew then that there was potential for more, so much more.

Maybe, just maybe, it would be forever, too. Arthur couldn't wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Unbetaed.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
